At Gwanghwamun
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Gwanghwamun, tempat dimana mereka kembali bertemu dan tempat dimana mereka berpisah. bagaimana kehidupan Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun tidak ada bersamanya? "Kau bohong padaku. Kau bahkan bukan orang pertama yang kulihat ketika aku membuka mataku. Eomma... kau juga bohong, bukankah kau berjanji akan membuatkanku sup labu yang banyak? / KyuMin / Yaoi


_**At Gwanghwamun**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Genre : Romance / Action / Hurt/Comfort**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, Boys love.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Saya rasa semua sudah paham akan artinya.**_

_**.**_

_Terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Angel Eyes_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Saya hanya meminjam nama KyuMin, member, serta Artis lainnya untuk cast FF saya, dalam FF ini semua cast adalah milik saya. Karakter dan peran masing2 tokoh murni hanya untuk keperluan cerita. Tidak ada niat untuk melecehkan cast atau sejenisnya apalagi melecehkan Kyuhyun atau Sungmin. Jika tidak suka dengan karakter masing2 tokoh silahkan keluar dari FF ini, saya tidak terima bashing hanya karena karakter sang tokoh berbeda dari karakter asli mereka.**_

_Tolong diingat, ini hanyalah sebuah fanfiction, bentuk kecintaan saya kepada Idola saya._

_**Bashing, Flame, plagiat? Not allowed here!**_

_**Dan Sungjin adalah suami khayalan saya #DiTamparKenyataan**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>11 November 2005<em>

_At Gwanghwamun_

"Yak! Cho Guixian, kau mau mati?" Minho mencekik ganas leher sahabatnya, menghiraukan lalu lalang orang-orang disekitar mereka. "Kenapa kau mengatakannya pada Taemin, eoh? Aishh... jinjaaaa... kau bocah menyebalkan!"

"Yak! Choi Minho!" Guixian berusaha melepaskan cekikan dari lehernya. Sial, Minho benar-benar kuat mencekiknya. Ia mengutuki Changmin dan Jonghyun yang hanya tersenyum melihatnya. "Kau mau melukai leher tampanku? Yak! Lepaskan pabo!"

"Andwae! Gara-gara kau Taemin menjauhiku."

"Tapi aku hanya mencoba untuk menolongmu!" Guixian mencakar lengan Minho. "Kalau bukan karena aku, dia tidak akan mungkin tau perasaanmu. Uhuk! Yak! Choi! Lepaskan tangan terkutukmu, sialan." Guixian kembali memaki sahabatnya. Ia semakin meradang ketika melihat Changmin sibuk dengan makanan yang ia beli tadi. Aish... sahabat macam apa tiang listrik itu. Awas saja nanti, ia tidak akan meminjami Changmin koleksi Game terbarunya.

"Tapi masalahnya dia normal, pabo!" balas Minho berteriak, bahkan dua sahabat itu menghiraukan keramaian di Gwanghwamun.

"Persetan dengan itu Choi! Yang penting dia tau kau suka padanya." Guixian berusaha menyikut Minho. Namun sepertinya Minho jauh lebih gesit darinya. "Lepaskan aku breng..."

"Ahhhh appo..."

Keduanya sama-sama tertegun ketika aksi berontak Guixian menimbulkan jerit kesakitan. Itu bukan suara mereka. Perlahan keduanya menoleh kesumber suara. Disana mereka menemukan sosok yang menurut Guixian sangat cantik tengah berusaha berdiri. Entah sadar atau tidak, cekikan Minho dileher Guixian terlepas.

"Gwaenchana?" Guixian menatap sosok cantik dibawahnya yang terlihat tengah panik. Rambut pirang pendek gadis itu menutupi sebagian pipinya. Ahhh gadis tomboy –pikir Guixian. Ketika sang gadis mendongak. Guixian menemukan bibir shape M yang menggoda, jangan ditanya soal wajah, ia mempunyai kulit yang terlihat sangat halus. Mengarah kematanya, saat itulah Guixian sadar, gadis itu buta. "Shit." Umpat Guixian.

Pemuda tampan itu bergegas membantu sang gadis berdiri. Tersenyum ketika melihat raut takut wajah cantik itu.

"Gamsahamnida." Gadis itu membungkuk hormat. Satu tangannya meremas ujung kaos rajut yang ia pakai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Guixian menatap lama, ayolah gadis ini buta, ia bahkan tidak membawa alat bantu apapun. dan wajah itu seolah menghipnotisnya. Bahkan ia ragu Malaikat bisa menandingi kecantikan alami ini. "Kau hanya sendirian? Bagaimana jika kau tersesat?" lanjutnya, menghiraukan kode dari Minho _'Apa kau mengenalnya?'_

"Nu... nuguseyo?"

"Ayo ku antar pulang." Tanpa menunggu jawaban si gadis, Guixian menarik tangannya, sembari melambai sombong kearah tiga temannya yang kini menatap syok. Yeah, setidaknya untuk saat ini ia terselamatkan dari cekikan maut Minho.

"Nuguseyo?" alunan tenor itu kembali mengalun indah. Guixian merasakan gadis itu berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Cho Guixian." Jawab Guixian. Ia menarik tangan si gadis disela keramaian. Ini Papero day, dimana-mana terlihat banyak pasangan mengumbar kemesraan mereka. "Boleh aku tau namamu, agassi?"

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Guixian dengan pandangan kosong sembari menelengkan kepala ke kiri. "A... agassi? Maaf, tapi aku namja."

Cengkraman Guixian terlepas. Ia menatap sosok cantik itu dengan teliti. Dadanya rata, dan ia berani bersumpah melihat sesuatu yang menggembung diselangkang sosok yang tadi sempat ia anggap sebagai seorang gadis itu. Ya Tuhan, betapa malunya dia sekarang. Kenapa ia bisa luput dari hal ini?

"Ahhhh... maafkan aku." Ucapnya kikuk.

"Gwaenchana. Banyak yang mengira seperti itu." Senyuman manis tersungging dari bibir M yang sangat menggoda itu. "Terimakasih, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri." Lanjutnya.

Guixian menggeleng, namun ia sadar namja cantik didepannya itu tidak akan bisa melihat. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Katakan dimana rumahmu."

"Ta... tapi..."

"Tidak ada penolakan, anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah menabrakmu." Lanjutnya. "Beritahu aku namamu."

Namja itu menggigit bibir dengan raut khawatir. Bagaimana jika yang bersamanya ini orang jahat? Mereka baru saja bertemu. Namun jujur saja, suara bass itu membuatnya nyaman.

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin." Lirihnya.

Guixian tersenyum. Sungmin nama yang sangat cocok untuk wajah polos didepannya. "Oke Sungmin-ssi. Hyung akan mengantarmu pulang." Guixian menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin. "Beritahu aku dimana alamatmu."

.

.

"Gamsahamnida Guixian-ssi." Sungmin membungkuk hormat. Selama perjalanan pulang menggunakan bus tadi mereka hanya diam. Yang Sungmin lakukan hanyalah meremas jemarinya dengan kikuk. Sungguh, ia sangat menyukai aroma lembut yang menguar dari tubuh Guixian.

Guixian tersenyum. "Nde, masuklah." Pemuda tampan itu menatap rumah mewah dihadapannya. "Kau tau Sungmin-ssi. Rumahku ada sekitar 7 blok dari sini."

"Eoh." Sungmin memasang wajah kaget yang sangat menggemaskan –menurut Guixian. "Jeongmalyo?"

"Nde..." jawab Guixian girang. Hey siapa yang tidak akan bahagia jika seseorang yang menarik hatimu tinggal tak jauh dari tempat tinggalmu? "Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke Sekolah bersama? Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke Sekolahmu." Lanjutnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku tidak Sekolah lagi, Guixian-ssi. Dan sepertinya aku lebih Tua darimu." ucap Sungmin. Ia yakin ketika Guixian mengucapkan kata sekolah tadi.

"M... mwo?" Guixian memandang tak percaya kearah Sungmin. "Jangan membohongiku Sungmin-ssi. Wajahmu bahkan lebih kecil dariku."

"Aku tidak berbohong." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku 19 tahun sekarang." Gerutunya.

Guixian menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Itu artinya Sungmin 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Ya tuhan. Bagaimana mungkin wajah seimut ini punya usia diatasnya?

"Ahhhh..."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, Guixian-ssi."

"Bolehkah kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi?"

Sungmin tertawa merdu. "Tentu saja."

.

.

"Eomma... aku pulang." Guixian memasuki rumah dengan wajah girang. Ia segera mencari ibunya diruang santai. Begitu menemukan sang ibu, ia langsung memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Aigoo... anak Eomma kenapa eoh?" Kim Hanna balas memeluk putranya. Guixian akan seperti ini jika ia tengah bahagia.

"Aku bertemu seseorang Eomma."

"Jinjayo?" Hanna mengelus rambut Guixian yang kini tengah berbaring di pahanya. "Apa dia baik?"

Guixian tersenyum sembari membayangkan wajah manis Sungmin. "Dia sangat cantik, Eomma. Bahkan aku yakin ia seindah malaikat. Sangat lembut dan polos."

Hanna tersenyum. Sebelumnya Guixian tidak pernah membicarakan masalah cinta dengannya. "Benarkah? Lain kali kau harus mengenalkannya pada Eomma."

Guixian tertawa. "Eomma tau, aku bertemu dengannya di Gwanghwamun."

"Jeongmal?" Hanna melebarkan matanya.

"Nde, itu tempat Eomma dan Appa pertama kali bertemukan?"

Hanna tersenyum mengangguk.

"Eomma, meski dia sangat indah... tapi ia tidak bisa melihat keindahannya." Lirih Guixian.

"Dia... tidak bisa melihat?" tebak Hanna. Ia tersenyum ketika Guixian mengangguk. "Kau tau Guixian-ah, dia orang yang beruntung karena meski ia tidak bisa melihat keindahan, ia juga tidak bisa melihat kejahatan yang ada. Matanya terjaga dari semua rasa sakit."

Guixian menggenggam tangan Hanna. "Eomma..." Ia mengusap pipi sang Ibu dengan lembut. Ia tau apa yang ada dipikiran Ibunya. Bagaimanapun juga, peristiwa berdarah 5 tahun yang lalu tidak akan bisa mereka lupakan. Peristiwa berdarah dihari kematian sang Appa. ia tau ini bukan perampokan biasa. Tidak ada perampok yang setelah berhasil membunuh seseorang langsung pergi tanpa mengambil harta benda mereka. Namun para penegak keadilan itu mengatakan ini hanyalah sebuah perampokan.

"Gwaenchana." Hanna tersenyum. "Lalu kapan kau akan mengenalkannya pada Eomma?"

Guixian menelan ludah gugup. Ia bisa saja membawa Sungmin menemui Hanna, namun permasalahannya adalah, apa Hanna tidak akan syok kalau tau Sungmin adalah namja.

"Tapi... dia..."

"Sayang, Eomma tidak pernah melarangmu menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Eomma akan mendukungmu asalkan kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu."

Guixian tersenyum kikuk. "Tapi Eomma... dia... aiishhhh... dia namja."

Hening beberapa detik, namun akhirnya Hanna tersenyum lembut. "Kenalkan pada Eomma, namja seperti apa yang telah membuat Putra Eomma seperti orang gila."

"Eomma." Guixian bangun dan menatap tak percaya pada sang Ibu. "Eomma tidak bercandakan? Eomma tidak marah meski aku tidak normal?"

Hanna tertawa. "Eomma hanya punya kau, sayang. Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaan eomma juga. Cinta itu tidak pernah salah."

Guixian bersorak girang, detik berikutnya ia menghambur kedalam pelukan Hanna. Ia bahkan mencium pipi Ibunya bertubi-tubi. "Eomma gomawo... gomawooo..."

"Yak!" Hanna terkekeh. "Jangan senang dulu. Kau harus berhasil menaklukkan hatinya. Arachi!"

"Eomma tenang saja, aku pasti berhasil menjadikannya kekasihku. Apa Eomma lupa kalau putramu ini punya wajah saaaaaangaaatttt tampan." Guixian menyeringai.

Hanna mencibir. "Dan apa kau lupa? Malaikatmu itu tidak bisa melihat."

"Yak!" sungut Guixian. Eommanya benar, Sungmin tidak bisa melihat. Tsk, sepertinya ia harus melakukan pendekatan melalui cara yang lain.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya. Meski buta, namun Ia sudah sangat hafal segala sesuatu didalam rumahnya ini. pemuda manis itu terhenti ketika merasakan seseorang merangkul bahunya.

"Hyung, katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu seperti orang gila." Itu Sungjin, dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"M... mwo?"

"Tsk," Sungjin berdecak. "Kau tersenyum seperti orang gila."

"Yak!" Sungmin mencubit ganas perut Sungjin. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang mengerut kesal. "Kau mengatakanku gila?"

"Aisch... bukan seperti itu hyung. Jawab saja, kenapa kau terlihat bahagia? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Wookie hyung di Gwanghwamun?" Sungjin menuntun Sungmin memasuki kamar. "Lalu apa dia yang mengantarmu pulang?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia beralih duduk dikasur. Merasakan kalau Sungjin duduk tepat dihadapannya. Aahhh ia penasaran setampan apa Sungjin sekarang.

"Aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Sungmin mengerucut kesal. "Kau tau, aku sudah menunggu dua jam tapi dia tidak muncul. Lalu dia menghubungiku dan mengatakan tidak bisa datang. Aiissschhh dia sangat sangat menyebalkan." Terang Sungmin sembari memukul boneka bunny yang ada disisinya.

Sebenarnya tadi Sungmin berjanji untuk bertemu dengan sahabatnya di Gwanghwamun. Pagi-pagi Sungjin mengantarnya kesana, adiknya itu ingin menemaninya sampai Ryeowook datang, namun sialnya ia ada janji dengan sahabatnya sehingga Sungmin mengusirnya. _'Tidak baik membiarkan temanmu menunggu lama'_ itulah yang Sungmin ucapkan.

Sungjin mengulum tawa, ia tau Sungmin akan merajuk seharian jika ia melepas tawanya saat ini juga. "Lalu, kau pulang diantar siapa?" pemuda tampan itu menyipitkan mata ketika melihat rona merah dipipi halus Sungmin. "Yak! Kau bertemu siapa eoh?" dengan gemas ia menusuk-nusuk pipi Sungmin.

"A...aniya... itu... itu Cuma... Cuma seseorang."

"Aku tau itu orang, hyung." Sungjin memutar bola mata malas. "Kau bertemu siapa eoh? Katakan padaku."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, terlihat sangat kekanakan diusianya yang sudah menginjak 19 tahun.

"Yak Hyung! Kau harus memberitahuku!" Sungjin menubruk Sungmin, membawa sang kakak kedalam pelukannya."Beritahu akuuuuuu..." tangan jahilnya mulai bergerilya dipinggang Sungmin. Ia tau kelemahan Sungmin ada disana.

"Yak... andwae... ahahaha... lepas... yak..." Sungmin berteriak histeris sembari menggeliatkan tubuhnya kesana kemari.

"Beritahu aku!"

"Andwae!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus menerima hukuman."

"Yak! Lee Sungjin!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**GaemGyu137**_

.

* * *

><p>Guixian menatap dedaunan yang berguguran dijalan. Musim gugur benar-benar indah, dihiasi oleh dedaunan yang berwarna merah. Tapi tetap saja ia lebih menyukai musim dingin. Pemuda tampan itu memilih untuk duduk di Halte. Hanya ada dua orang disana selain dia. Ketika menoleh kearah kiri, ia melotot bahkan hampir bersorak girang. Sungmin ada disana, berjalan kearahnya dengan bantuan seekor anjing yang biasa membantu orang-orang tunanetra.<p>

"Sungmin-ssi." Sapa Guixian begitu ia berhasil menghampiri sosok Sungmin. Oh, bahkan ia tadi berlari.

"Guixian-ssi?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak mungkin salah mengenali suara merdu dan wangi lembut ini.

"Kau masih ingat aku." Guixian tertawa bahagia, ia menuntun Sungmin menuju halte. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Gwanghwamun. Ada seseorang yang ingin ku temui disana."

Guixian mencelos getir. Seseorang? "Siapa?"

"Sahabatku." Jawab Sungmin. Seketika hati Guixian kembali lega. Ia membantu Sungmin duduk di kursi halte, tak lupa ia mengusap kepala anjing Sungmin yang tampak bersahabat.

"Kebetulan aku juga ingin ke Gwanghwamun." Bohong Guixian. Padahal ia ingin ke rumah Changmin untuk bertanding game, namun sepertinya niat itu harus ia batalkan. Bersama Sungmin jauh lebih penting sekarang.

"Jinjayo?"

"Hum. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana bersama?" tawar Guixian.

"Boleh." Sungmin tersenyum.

Ketika bus datang, keduanya masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk di tengah. Guixian banyak bertanya tentang Sungmin, dan dijawab dengan senang hati oleh pemuda manis disampingnya. Dari situlah ia tau Sungmin hanya tinggal berdua dengan adiknya. Orang tua mereka ada di Jepang.

.

.

"Sungmin hyung, maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama." Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dengan raut penuh penyesalan. Ia kemudian tersenyum kearah Guixian. Bertanya kenapa Guixian masih bersama Sungmin? Ketika sampai di Gwanghwamun ia ngotot untuk terus menemani Sungmin sampai Ryeowook datang. Ia semakin ngotot ketika tau Ryeowook hanya bisa bertemu sebentar.

"Gwaenchana Wookie-ya." Sungmin tersenyum. "Terimakasih karena kau sudah mau mengantarkan buku ini." lanjutnya tulus.

Ryeowook tertawa. "Hyung, aku harus pergi. Yesung hyung sudah menjemputku."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Selamat bersenang-senang." Pria manis itu tersenyum sembari menampilkan gigi kelincinya. "Sampaikan salamku pada Yesung hyung."

"Nde." Ryeowook berdiri kemudian membungkuk kearah Guixian. "Annyeong."

Guixian tersenyum ketika melihat Ryeowook berlari-lari kecil menuju sebuah sedan hitam. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Sungmin. "Itu buku apa?"

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia mengusap permukaan kasar buku yang bertuliskan huruf braile. "Ini buku tentang bagaimana menjadi seorang Detektive polisi." Jawabnya dengan wajah bangga.

"Kau ingin menjadi Detektive?" Guixian mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Lima tahun yang lalu aku kehilangan penglihatanku akibat kecelakaan yang ku alami. Tabrak lari." Sungmin menarik nafas pelan. "Berkat seorang Detektive, pelaku penabrakan itu berhasil ditangkap. Hanya saja setelahnya aku mendengar kabar kalau Detektive itu ditemukan tewas dirumahnya. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, polisi mengatakan itu hanya kasus perampokan dan pelakunya belum ditemukan. Tapi aku yakin itu bukan perampokan biasa. sejak hari itu aku bersumpah akan berusaha untuk kembali melihat dan aku akan menemukan orang jahat yang telah membunuh Detektive itu."

Guixian tertegun. Jadi Sungmin korban tabrak lari?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ada perlu apa ke Gwanghwamun?"

Guixian tersenyum. "Bertemu sahabatku, tapi sepertinya dia tidak datang."

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**GaemGyu137**_

.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh... aku sangat suka dengan musim gugur di Gwanghwamun." Guixian berjalan sembari menautkan jemarinya denggan Sungmin, agar Sungmin tidak tersandung –alasan Guixian. Sedang Ari, anjing Sungmin berjalan disisi sang pemilik.<p>

"Benarkah?" Sungmin tersenyum. "Guixian-ah, nanti kalau aku sudah bisa melihat, kau harus berjanji akan membawaku kesini."

"Tentu saja, Sungmin-ah." Guixian tertawa. Ahh berbicara seakrab ini dengan Sungmin membuatnya bahagia. "Kau tau, disebelahmu saat ini ada air mancur."

"Benarkah? Guixian-ah bagaimana kalau kita mengambil foto? Ini pertama kalinya kita berjalan bersama bukan?"

Guixian tertawa, ia mengacak gemas rambut Sungmin. Kemudian pria itu memanggil seorang wanita yang kebetulan lewat disana, meminta agar si wanita mengabadikan momen mereka.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**GaemGyu137**_

.

* * *

><p>Pertemuan kedua dan seterusnya berlanjut. Guixian dan Sungmin banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bahkan Guixian sudah mengenalkan Sungmin pada ibunya dan Sungmin sudah mengenalkan Guixian pada Sungjin. Mereka sadar, dua bulan bersama, rasa itu terus tumbuh. Bahkan ketika ulang tahun Sungmin mereka sempat pergi bersama ketempat yang menarik. Sungmin sangat terharu ketika Guixian membawanya ke namsan Tower. Selama ini ia ingin ke Namsan tower, hanya saja ketinggian membuatnya takut. Namun bersama Guixian semua rasa takut itu menghilang.<p>

Dan malam tahun baru sekaligus hari ulang tahun Sungmin dihabiskan menikmati kembang api dari namsan tower. Sungmin tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu.

.

.

"Eomma, Kimbabnya sudah selesai." Seru Sungjin. Hari ini ia dan Sungmin berada di Rumah Guixian. Hanna mengundang mereka untuk makan bersama.

"Benarkah? Kau letakkan di meja, sayang." Seru Hanna. Wanita itu sibuk mondar-mandir di dapur sembari mengaduk sup labu yang sengaja ia buatkan khusus untuk Sungmin. Ia tau pemuda cantik itu pencinta labu.

Guixian muncul membawa piring dan peralatan makan lainnya. Ia menatanya diatas meja. Tersenyum ketika melihat wajah antusias Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ia menjentik kening Sungmin dan disusul oleh pekik kesakitan pemuda manisnya.

"Hanya memikirkan bagaimana wajah Hanna Eomma."

Hanna tertawa. "Nanti kau akan melihatnya, sayang." Ia menuangkan sup kedalam mangkuk. "Bukankah besok kau akan melakukan operasi?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ya besok ia akan melakukan operasi. Karena itulah Hanna mengundangnya dan Sungjin untuk makan malam guna merayakan kebahagiaan ini. ahhh Sungmin benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera melihat kembali.

"Setelah operasiku berhasil, Eomma harus berjanji akan membuatkan sup labu yang banyak untukku."

"Tentu saja." Hanna mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin. "Eomma akan membuatkan sup labu yang enak untukmu. Eomma juga akan mengajarimu cara membuatnya."

"Jeongmalyo Eomma?"

Hanna tesenyum. "Nde, dan sebagai gantinya kau harus menjadi Detektive yang hebat untuk Eomma." Wanita itu tersenyum. Guixian sudah menceritakan semuanya. Dan ia bahagia dengan cita-cita Sungmin.

"Eomma tenang saja, Sungmin hyung pasti akan menjadi seorang Detektive ternama." Sungjin tersenyum, tak lupa ia mengecup singkat pipi Sungmin.

"Nde, dan Eomma akan menagih itu nanti." Canda Hanna. "Ayo makan, kalian pasti sudah lapar."

Hanna menyendokkan nasi kedalam piring Sungmin, ia juga mengambilkan lauk dan sayuran untuk pemuda manis itu. Setelahnya ia beralih ke Sungjin dan Guixian. Keempatnya menikmati makan malam sembari sesekali diselingi oleh candaan ringan

.

.

Sungmin menghirup udara malam dengan perlahan. Aroma kopi menguar begitu mereka tiba di Gwanghwamun. Tadi ia memaksa Guixian mengajaknya kesini. Entahlah, ia hanya ingin mengunjungi tempat ini sebelum melakukan operasi besok.

"Setiap sampai disini, aroma kopi selalu menyambut kita." Sungmin berjalan sembari menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Guixian.

"Kau sangat suka ke Gwanghwamun ya." Guixian terkekeh.

"Hum, karena disini awal aku bertemu denganmu." Sungmin tersenyum hangat. "Dan disinilah awal cerita kita dimulai."

Mereka berhenti. Guixian menatap Sungmin cukup lama dengan detak jantung yang semakin tidak stabil. "Min..."

"Hmm?"

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan... Aku tau ini aneh, tapi..." Guixian menggigit bibir bingung. Ia memegangi kedua bahu Sungmin, menatap dalam sepasang manik cokelat yang tengah menatap kosong kearahnya. "Selama bersamamu aku merasakan bagian ini berdetak." Guixian membawa tangan Sungmin menuju dadanya. "Hanya kau yang berhasil melakukannya. Min, kau pria tercantik yang pernah aku temui. Meski mata ini bisa memandangi hal-hal indah lainnya, namun mataku dibutakan oleh keindahanmu."

Sungmin tercekat. "Guixian -ah..."

"Min... perasaan ini mungkin terlarang. Aku tidak tau bagaimana tanggapan orang tentang hubungan sesama jenis, tapi aku mencintaimu sejak pertemuan awal kita."

"Guixian..."

"Min, maukah kau jadi kekasihku? Setelah kau berhasil melakukan operasi besok, aku berjanji akan memperlihatkan hal-hal yang indah hanya padamu. Aku mencintaimu, Minimi hyung."

Sungmin tergugu. Jujur saja semua ucapan Guixian membuat sesuatu didalam dadanya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Genggaman hangat Guixian membuat aliran darahnya berpacu begitu cepat.

"Guixian-ah... aku... aku juga mencintaimu dan aku... aku mau jadi kekasihmu."

"Min..." Guixian menatap tak percaya kearah Sungmin. Detik berikutnya ia membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukan hangatnya. "Gomawo Sungmin-ah... jeongmal gomawo..."

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi tanpa seizinku."

"Nde. Aku berjanji. Dan besok ketika kau pertama kali membuka mata ini, akan kupastikan kau hanya melihatku." Guixian menangkup pipi Sungmin. Dikesunyian jalan Gwanghwamun, dan disaksikan oleh sinar rembulan serta air mancur yang terlihat indah, Guixian menyatukan bibir mereka. Menyesap manis dan lembutnya bibir Sungmin. Keduanya bergerak perlahan, menghiraukan seseorang yang mungkin saja akan memergoki aksi intim mereka.

"Saranghae." Guixian menyudahi sesi ciuman mereka. Ia mengusap lembut bibir Sungmin. "Dan kau harus berjanji, tidak akan pernah mencintai pria lain selain aku. Meski nantinya kita terpisah beberapa waktu."

"Tapi kau berjanji tidak akan pergi tanpa seizinku."

Guixian tertawa. "Sayang." Panggilnya lembut. "Kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Bisa saja aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat untuk melakukan pekerjaan. Karena itulah kau harus berjanji, meski aku tidak ada disisimu, kau hanya boleh mencintaiku."

Sungmin tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Nde, aku berjanji tidak akan mencintai pria lain selain dirimu."

Guixian tersenyum hangat. Ia membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya sembari mengucapkan kata cinta berkali-kali.

.

.

"Ini dimana?" Sungmin mengerut bingung ketika Guixian membawanya masuk kesebuah tempat dimana ia bisa mendengar bunyi halus mesin. Ada bau karat disana.

"Tempat pembuatan tato." Guixian tersenyum. "Malam ini kita akan melukiskan tato itu ditubuh kita. Aku punya desainnya. Tato itu berbentuk tanda LOVE. Setengahnya akan diukir dipinggang kiriku, lalu setengahnya akan diukir dipinggang kananmu. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin mengangguk penuh semangat. "Aku setuju, dengan begitu semua akan tau kalau kau adalah milikku."

Guixian tertawa. "Dan kau adalah milikku."

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**GaemGyu137**_

.

* * *

><p>Guixian tersenyum, ia baru saja mengantar Sungmin pulang, tadi Hanna menghubunginya kalau Sungjin sudah pulang lebih dulu. Sesekali pria itu melonjak-lonjak girang meski pinggangnya sedikit terasa perih akibat pembuatan tato tadi. Oh tidak ia punya kekasih sekarang. Wajahnya memerah ketika membayangkan bagaimana manis dan lembutnya bibir Sungmin tadi. Ahh... ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu kekasihnya di rumah sakit besok. Ia harus menemani Sungmin sampai operasinya selesai. Lalu ia akan menunggui kekasih hatinya itu dan memastikan ia adalah orang pertama yang akan dilihat Sungmin.<p>

Guixian masih terus tersenyum, namun senyum itu menghilang ketika ia melihat pintu rumahnya terbuka lebar, begitu ia masuk, rumahnya sangat berantakan. Tapi bukan itu yang dilihat Guixian. Sosok berlumuran darah yang tergeletak ditengah rumah itulah yang membuat kakinya nyaris tak bisa digerakkan.

"Eomma..." dengan kalut ia berlari menghampiri sang ibu. Mengangkat kepala ibunya keatas paha, ia bahkan menghiraukan darah yang mengotori pakaiannya. Siapa yang begitu kejam menusuk perut ibunya, tidak hanya perut, ia bahkan menemukan luka pukulan dikepala sang ibu. "Eomma..."

"Guiii..."

"Eomma... katakan padaku siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Hanna tersenyum. Ia mencoba menggapai pipi Guixian namun gagal. Guixian menggenggam tangan Hanna dan membawa kepipinya.

"Mi... mianhae... Pergi... pe... pergi dari sini... am... ambil kotak di... didalam lemari... isi ko... kotak itu akan... membantumu... menjalani... hidup... pergi... di... dia juga... akan... membunuh... mu..."

"Eomma... siapa yang akan membunuhku?"

"Mi... mianhae Guixian-ah..." Hanna terbatuk sesaat mengakibatkan darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. "To... tolong jaga... Sungmin... ka... katakan padanya... maaf ka... karena Eomma... tidak bi... bisa menghadiri... per... pernikahan kalian... nanti... maafkan Eom... Eomma... yang tid... tidak bisa... me... melihatmu... tum... tumbuh besar... sayang..."

"Eomma..." Guixian terisak. "Jangan katakan apapun. Eomma akan tetap bersamaku. Eomma jangan tinggalkan aku..." teriaknya panik.

Hanna tersenyum. "A... appamu dat... datang... sa... saranghae Guixian-ah... hiduplah dengan... baik... mi... mianhae..." perlahan mata itu menutup. Meninggalkan rasa sakit akibat penderitaan yang selama ini ia alami. Meninggalkan semua impian dan harapan untuk tetap bisa mendampingi sang Putra menghadapi pahitnya hidup.

"Eomma... andwae... jebal eomma... andwae..." Dengan panik Guixian mengguncang bahu ibunya. "Eomma... buka matamu Eomma... jebal... andwae... andwae..."

Sekuat apapun Guixian berteriak, wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu tidak akan pernah lagi membuka matanya. Bahkan meski Guixian berharap ini hanyalah mimpi, ketika terbangun Ibunya tetap tidak akan ada lagi disisinya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**GaemGyu137**_

.

* * *

><p>"Sungjin-ah, apa Guixian belum datang juga?" Sungmin meremas kalut selimutnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan memasuki ruang operasi. Namun sampai detik ini juga ia tidak tau dimana kekasihnya berada. Bahkan ponselnya dan ponsel Hanna tidak bisa dihubungi.<p>

"Belum hyung. Mungkin ia mendapat kesulitan dijalan." Jawab Sungjin. Ia masih mencoba menghubungi ponsel Guixian.

Pintu terbuka, seorang suster dengan senyuman ramah datang. "Sungmin-ssi, anda harus segera memasuki ruang operasi."

"Pergilah Hyung." Sungjin mengusap lembut bahu Sungmin. "Guixian hyung pasti datang. Kau hanya perlu berdoa semoga operasimu berjalan lancar."

Sungmin mengangguk. Dibantu Suster dan Sungjin, ia beralih kekursi roda, membiarkan sang Suster membawanya menuju ruangan tempat ia menaruh harapan untuk bisa melihat lagi.

Sungjin mengantar Sungmin sampai depan pintu ruang operasi. Setelahnya ia memilih untuk duduk di ruang tunggu sembari terus mencoba menghubungi Guixian dan Hanna.

"Aisch... kemana mereka?" gerutunya. Sungjin meremas ponselnya. Meski berkali-kali ia menghubungi Guixian, tetap saja panggilan itu tidak terhubung. "Hyung, kau bukan type manusia pengingkar janji bukan? Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau sampai menyakiti Sungmin hyung."

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**GaemGyu137**_

.

* * *

><p><em>3 February 2006<em>

Sungmin menatap pepohonan di Gwanghwamun. Beberapa butir salju menutupi dedaunan disana. Meski salju turun, namun pemuda manis itu enggan untuk beranjak pergi. Disini semua kenangan itu berawal, dan disini pula terakhir ia bertemu sosok yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida Guixian-ah." Lirih Sungmin. Butiran salju mulai memenuhi rambutnya, namun ia tidak peduli. "Kau bohong padaku. Kau bahkan bukan orang pertama yang kulihat ketika aku membuka mataku. Eomma... kau juga bohong, bukankah kau berjanji akan membuatkanku sup labu yang banyak?" tetesan bening perlahan mengalir turun. Namun Sungmin membiarkannya.

"Hyung, disini dingin." Sungmin meraih bahu Sungmin. "Kita pulang sekarang ya."

"Aniya Sungjin-ah." Tolak Sungmin. Matanya terus memperhatikan air mancur didepannya. "Aku akan tetap disini, Guixian pasti datang."

Sungjin menggigit bibir menahan sesak didada. "Hyung, Guixian hyung sudah pergi. Kita tidak tau dimana ia berada,"

"Aniya... Guixian pasti datang."

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini, hyung. Jebal."

"Sungjin-ah..." lirih Sungmin. "Apa gunanya aku melihat kalau seseorang yang ingin ku lihat tidak ada lagi disisiku?"

"Hyung..."

"Ini sangat sakit, Sungjin-ah... bahkan rasanya aku ingin mati saja."

"Jangan seperti ini."

"Aku merindukannya, Sungjin-ah... jika rasanya sesakit ini, kenapa Tuhan tidak mengizinkanku untuk melupakannya." lirih Sungmin. Pria itu berjalan meninggalkan Sungjin. Mengikuti arah langkah kakinya, berusaha menghilangkan semua rasa sakit yang ia alami. Sakit yang bahkan ia tidak tau bagaimana mengobatinya. Sakit yang bahkan lebih parah dari rasa ngilu akibat benda keras yang tiba-tiba menghantamnya. Sungmin masih sempat mengucapkan nama Guixian sebelum ia menutup kedua matanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

><p>Annyeonghaseo readers^^ long time no see...<p>

Oke ini FF baru saya, melalui FF ini saya juga menyampaikan permintaan maaf yang sangat besar. Pertama Maaf karena saya tidak bisa melanjutkan FF lama saya, semua yang masih On Going akan saya Discontinue dengan alasan yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan. Yang jelas saya hanya ingin membuka lembar baru ditahun yang masih baru ini dan melupakan masalalu yang menyakitkan. Saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk hal ini.

Kedua saya minta maaf karena ini adalah postingan terakhir saya di FFN. Saya berencana untuk pindah ke wattpad. Dikarenakan FFN mulai bermasalah di Laptop saya, jadi saya mencari alternatif lain. Saya rasa Wattpad adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk pindah. Dan saya yakin banyak readers yang sudah mengetahui situs ini. silahkan kunjungi Wattpad saya _**GaemGyu137**_

Sejujurnya sangat berat bagi saya memutuskan untuk menulis kisah mereka kembali. Namun saya tetap memaksakan untuk kembali menulis ketika banyak readers yang menghubungi saya dan memberikan saya semangat untuk tetap menulis. Terimakasih untuk kalian yang telah memberikan saya kekuatan dan rasa percaya diri. Saya mencintai kalian, semoga FF ini tidak mengecewakan.

Ini FF terakhir saya ya disini^^ saya sengaja posting chapter awal di FFN agar readers tidak kesulitan mencari saya^^ chapter selanjutnya akan saya posting di Blog dan Wattpad...

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf... Bye! Sampai bertemu lagi di Wattpad...

* * *

><p>Padang 06 January 2015<p>

GaemGyu137


End file.
